In general, curtain airbag apparatuses are installed at left and right sides of a vehicle, respectively. In more detail, the curtain airbag apparatus is installed on a side inner panel, which is disposed at an upper side of a lateral side of the vehicle, so as to be elongated in a front and rear direction of the vehicle.
In the case of the curtain airbag apparatus, an airbag is deployed from the upper side to the lower side at the time of an accident of the vehicle, and disposed between a door of the vehicle and a head of an occupant to protect the head of the occupant.
The curtain airbag apparatus includes an inflator which generates gas, and the airbag which is coupled to the inflator and inflated and deployed when gas flows into the airbag. A gas inlet unit, which is coupled to the inflator, is formed at an upper end of the airbag. A tip portion of the inflator is inserted into the gas inlet unit, and then an outer circumferential surface of the gas inlet unit is surrounded by a clamp such that the inflator is coupled to the gas inlet unit.
However, in a case in which coupling force of the clamp is small, there is a problem in that the airbag and the inflator are separated from each other by pressure of the gas that is discharged into the gas inlet unit from the inflator at the time of a vehicle accident.